totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lance
Lance is '''The Over Achiver '''of the group. Biography Lance was born into a lazy family. If they could get it without doing any thing, they'd get it. Lance is fed up with this. So he took charge and set goals for his family. They laughed at him at first. But when they started being successful, they too, started to achive. Lance's family has since been very successful. Lance always gets perfect grades, win everything he tries, and has trophies to prove it! Lance's motto is, "If you can't do it, why try it." Lance joined Total Drama Craziness to win it all! Time on TDC Chapter One: He arrived and didn't do much. Chapter Two: He was grossed out by Baldwin's cream. He was one of the last ones out for his team. His team won. Chapter Three: He took over the leadership role for the Squirrels. His team won. Chapter Four: He was the last one to race, being against Liz. He beat her by a little more then a millimeter. Chapter Five: Lance did okay in the challenge, but was pegged before he could really do anything. His team won anyway. Chapter Six: Lance sat with Leanna and hid Joshua from India. When India did come, Leanna told her that Joshua was in his cabin. India walked in and Winston was changing. Lance informed Leanna of this and Leanna just shrugged it off. In the challenge, Lance was going to eat rotten cheese but Kaori was allergic to the cheese so Lance won by default. His team also won the challenge. Chapter Seven: In the challenge, Lance couldn't face his fear and his team lost because of that. Dispite losing for his team, he was safe at the ceremony. Chater Eight: In the challenge, Lance went fast, but not fast enough. Overall, his team lost and while walking back to camp, Lance got Linda, Joshua, India, and Leanna to form an alliance with him. However, due to Leanna's wish, Leanna was voted out. Chapter Nine: Lance couldn't stand Linda and Jaquenette's fighting any longer. During the challenge, Lance went fast but it wasn't enough to have his team win. He was safe, though. Chapter Ten: Lance woke up and stated that the day would be a good day. Mitchie asked why he was so positive. He said that it helped. In the challenge, Lance sat out much to his annoyance. His team lost, but due to Valeria's evacuation, he was safe. Chapter Eleven: In the challenge, Lance ran and got an item. His team would've won if it weren't for India's mistake. He was safe, though. Chapter Twelve: Lance fell for India's trick. In the challenge, Lance guessed Shane's number and was out. His team lost but he was safe and he qualified for the merge. Chapter Thirteen: Lance tried to make an alliance with Winston. He makes fun of Winston's words in the confessional. In the challenge, Lance does alright, but he doesn't win. He is safe, however. Chapter Fourteen: In the challenge, Lance is one of the first ones out. He loses but is safe. Chapter Fifteen: In the challenge, Lance did horrible. However, he was safe. Chapter Sixteen: Lance balanced the pole for as long as he could. It finally fell off. He was safe at the ceremony, though. Chapter Seventeen: Lance walked in the woods and thought about how he was acting. He realized that he being kind of a jerk to the people, and he wanted them to see that he could be a good person. In the challenge, he and Kaori were neck-and-neck. Finally, Kaori emerged as victor. As they were walking back to camp, Mitchie came up with an idea to save Lance. She talked to Valeria and Serene about it. They considered it. Ultimately, Lance was saved, big time, as Nico and Liz were eliminated. Chapter Eighteen: Lance accepted his fate as the next to go. In the challenge, Lance saw his sister, Hannah. That gave him strength, but it wasn't enough. He lost to Valeria and was eliminated. Audition Tape Lance is shown sitting at a table writing on a piece of paper. He looks up and says, "Hi Total Drama people, I'm Lance. If it isn't obvious. I wish to be on your show. Please accept me." Lance goes back to writing on his paper. The camera continues to stay on for five minutes. Lance looks up and gets up saying. "Mark, please wake up." When nothing happens, he yells, "WAKE UP!" The camera falls and static is seen, ending the tape. Trivia *Originally, Lance was going to be an early out. 19th to be exact. *Lance's original model had one eye covered with hair, his newest model does not. *Lance was intended to be far meaner, and that would've lead to his elimination. Category:Total Drama Craziness